Moonlight
by dark buterfly
Summary: Habían muchas cosas que se esconden en la oscuridad, pero a la luz de la luna, los secretos del corazón quedan descubiertos.


por fin pude ver los ultimos episodios de Bee and Puppycat, esa serie que me enamoro desde el capitulo piloto. siempre lamentare que no fuera tan popular como esperaba, porque de verdad, me hubiera gustado ver mas de toda la historia, me dejaron con muchas intrigas.

Aunque por ahi oi, que hay de hecho _tres_ temporadas, pero la plataforma no esta autorizada para america latina, y los capitulos no han salido de estados unidos...y si es asi, todabia hay esperanza...algo.

como sea, tenia que hacer algo sobre la serie, y al ver los ultimos momentos fue como: no puedes hablar enserio!, esto apenas comienza!.

y lo hizo, al menos para mi.

este es el primero de varios fic que subiere de este pequeño, muy pequeño fandom.

espero que les guste!

* * *

 _Donde empezó, no puedo saberlo.  
Pero se que es cada vez mas fuerte._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
:

El frió de afuera parecía congelar hasta su interior.

Bee no parecía ella misma.

No lo decía por el hecho directo de ver como la caja de Papá reparaba su brazo robótico, que en lo personal siempre le pareció tan suave y cálido, si no por esa mirada melancólica y distante.

Era como si en ese momento viera a otra persona, a una mujer distinta a con quien estuvo conviviendo a diario estos meses, que para muchos de sus disgustos no sabía el significado de vergüenza o darse por vencida.

La joven que estaba sentada viendo sin mirar a la máquina que la reparaba, con una carga invisible sobre ella…no, no era la Bee que él conocía.

Así que resignándose a ser visto y recibido con un simple "hay mucho que no sabemos uno del otro" de parte de la castaña, tomo asiento frente a ella.

Parecía genuinamente intrigada cuando hizo eso. Tal vez por el traje y sombrero que ese tétrico niño le puso a la fuerza, o por la seriedad inusual de toda la acción, incluso puede que sea por el hecho de no ver a la caja en ningún momento, solo a ella, directo a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, sus ojos distaban de ser como el los conoce.

Estaban apagados y melancólicos, sus facciones cansadas y tan vacías que era algo molesto.

No, él no conocía a esta Bee.

Nadie podía culparlo. De hecho, el conocía algo nuevo de ella cada día, no dejaba de sorprenderlo de buenas y malas maneras.

Era infantil, seguro. Pero veía tanta _humanidad_ en todo lo que hacía, que sinceramente nunca estaba realmente molesto con ella, creía que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si todas las personas tuvieran la bondad para ayudar a donde quiera que fueran.

Ella la tenía, y podría apostar toda su comida a que cada persona que se cruzó con ella tuvo al menos una vez el mismo pensamiento.

Aunque llegara a ser molesto que lo considerara "tierno" y clara mente infravalorara sus habilidades, nunca lo considero una mascota.

Al pasar del tiempo fue claro que empezó a verlo como un compañero de equipo, y mientras cada capítulo de "pretty patrick" pasaba, eso avanzo a ser una amistad.

Obviamente no se ostentaba de eso, ser amigo de una humana así no era su meta en la vida, pero en su defensa, ¿Quién si la logra?, ¿no se supone que el camino está lleno de imprevistos?, pues bueno, su imprevisto era Bee, y con el tiempo hizo las paces con ello.

Así pues, mientras cada día era una sorpresa, le gustaba creer que tenía la certeza de ciertas cosas con respecto a su vida actual, y por consiguiente a la rara castaña.

Que era torpe y patosa como el infierno.

Su departamento no tenía cocina.

Los vecinos eran extraños por decir lo menos.

Conservar un trabajo decente era el equivalente a que un ratón escribiera un libro de química cuántica.

Obviamente le gustaba Deckard.

Su padre no estaba.

Era buena en los video juegos.

Le gustaba la comida.

Su ingenuidad era tan alta que no veía como el humano de ojos bicolor también gustaba de ella, y su bondad equivalente a ello.

Para el, Bee era un apersona simple, tan simple que llegaba a ser complicada.

Como ahora.

Que de un golpe le demostró que seguía sin conocerla realmente.

Pero no podía culparla, él tampoco contaba nada de sí mismo. Todo lo que ella conocía era lo que sucedía en su convivencia diaria, y aunque avía parecido suficiente, justo ahora cuando se veía privado de las palabras y el modo de ser reconfortante como ella siempre había sido para él desde el primer día, piensa, no era lo mejor.

¿Qué clase de amigos eran?, ¿Qué clase de amigo era _el_?.

Tal vez, ya era hora de hablar.

De decir algo más que palabras que intentan repara algo que sabes que está roto, pero no exactamente qué, y terminas tratando de detener una fuga de una presa con una bandita adhesiva.

Bee se ahogaba, podía verlo.

 _-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –_

-¿uh?- al verlo romper el silencio frio no respondió de inmediato, pero su semblante serio hizo que saliera de la bruma causada por la tristeza. - ¿el lavanda?...no espera, el azul…no- y como siempre empezó a divagar-algo nerviosa- la respuesta.

Al final, aunque extrañada se mostró agradecida con la pequeña distracción.

 _-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-_

-Toda-

 _-¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?-_

-Todo, ¿eso se puede?, es decir…si, lo quiero ser todo. -

Con el tiempo, piensa, podrá conocer a esa Bee que ella misma esconde.

Y también, algún día podrá podría decirle su propio nombre.

-¿Y tú Puppycat?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- le tomo un momento entender que ahora era interrogado, pero se recuperó rápidamente al ver los ojos café que conocía.

Acuosos por las lágrimas que en algún momento amenazaron con salir, pero que ahora parecían un par de charcos de estrellas, vivos y curiosos.

También noto, que la caja había dejado de trabajar y el sonido zúmbante y chispeante se había ido, ahora solo estaban en silencio, con la luz que entraba por la ventana de esa noche de invierno.

-… _el azul-_

Hay tiempo, ya han comenzado, paso a paso.

 _ **Tal vez pueda ayudarte a darle un mejor final a esa historia**_

¿Por qué un mejor final?, ya se había acabado, no puede modificarse.

¿Por qué no un mejor comienzo?.

* * *

Tada!, creo que hice lo mejor que pude con el tierno pero intrigante Puppycat. por un momento quería hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Bee, pero me di cuenta de que se poco o nada, pura especulación, y con ello me decidí por el único otro ser que sabe la historia y esta cerca de las bambalinas...el gato gruñón.

planeo hacer un mini fic, y otro mas largo, pero eso sera cuando acomode mis ideas los suficiente para dar una historia coherente con todo lo que nos han dado y nos dejaron con la duda.

si esto fue leído por un fan, espero que no fuera spiolers XD y si entraste de curiosidad, y no has visto la serie, que esperas?


End file.
